Dorothy's Birthday Party (song)
"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the 2nd song about Dorothy the Dinosaur, telling the story of her birthday party and how all her friends came and celebrated. It was rewritten for the Short Story segment in Yummy Yummy, and rewritten and re-recorded again in 1998 for Wiggle Time (re-recording). Song Lyrics Original Version Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday, I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses they stomped. The garden will never be the same. There was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Doing his party tricks. And the pterodactyl twisters Playing their greatest hits. They played "pass the prehistoric parcel" And mastodon musical chairs. Why does this always happen to me? You know it's really not fair. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp, through the roses they stomped. The garden will never be the same. I saw 22 brontosauruses Dancing the boogaloo. Mum and Dad were due home any tick of the clock. Now what was I to do? It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses they stomped. The garden will never be the same. (repeat) 1994 Version Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on a very special day When Dorothy was turning 5 There's 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs In the garden doing the jive. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Well, Dorothy's friends, The Wiggles Were giving her a big surprise. And Lucy was hanging her streamers On her ladder way up high. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Taking Dorothy's cake. I hope that he doesn't eat it all up Or he'll get a belly ache. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. (repeat) Cha-cha-cha! 1998 Version Dorothy: It's my party and you're all invited! Greg: Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But now I'll tell you some more About what happened on the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy: That's me! It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. Dorothy and all of the Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur birthday party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance. Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his 8 legged pants. There was Wags the Dog barking away Wags: Ruff! Doing his party tricks. Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Henry's underwater big band were there Playing their greatest hits. It was a dinosaur birthday party. Dorothy: It's my party! Everybody's playing party games. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. Song Credits Source: Here Comes A Song album booklet 1992/1994 Version * Written by Murray Cook * Vocals - Greg Page (lead), Anthony Field (dialogue), Murray Cook (voice of Dorothy) * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field * Guitar/Bass: - Murray Cook * Keyboard/Organ (including percussion, bell and saxophone sounds): Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page * Engineered by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page * Mixed by Don Bartley * Publisher: EMI Music 1998 Version Source: Let's Wiggle album booklet * Vocals - Greg Page (lead), Jeff Fatt (voice of Henry and Wags), Anthony Field (voice of Captain Feathersword), Unknown voice of Dorothy * Backing Vocals - The Wiggles, Greg Truman, and Mark Punch* * Drums - Tony Henry or Paul Hester* * Guitar/Bass - Murray Cook * Piano/Keyboard Sounds - Jeff Fatt * Mastered by Don Bartley For credits marked (*): Individual instrument/vocal credits for each song have not been provided, so some are assumed by using everyone listed in the album credits. Mandarin Version Note: Instrument credits are unknown * Lead and Backing Vocals - Anni Hsu Listen Trivia * Murray Cook who provides the voice of Dorothy wrote this song. Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Yummy Yummy *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *歡樂Party! (Taiwan-only release) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle (America-only release) *歡樂Party! (Taiwan-only release) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs